Nothing Else I Can Say
by Zuka no Haru
Summary: Tak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan. Siwon dan kibum memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kan? Jadi untuk apa lagi kita ragu?/ 10 random drabbles/ Happy SBDL(yang telat)!


**"Nothing Else I Can Say" © Zuka**

**Character © Sampe Miming lebaran nggak akan jadi milik saya**

**Warning: Yaoi, Sibum, Random!Drabble, aneh gaje, typo(s), dan segala kecacatan yang mungkin menyertai.**

**I.**

Rabu sore, lima tahun, tujuh bulan, dua puluh tiga hari yang lalu. Siwon bertemu dengan seorang pria, jatuh cinta dan memutuskan untuk bersama dengannya.

"Apakah kau, Kim Kibum menerima Im Yoona sebagai istrimu dalam susah dan senang. Dalam keadaan miskin atau kaya, sehat atau sakit, sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Rabu sore, delapan belas hari, tujuh jam, dua puluh tiga menit yang lalu. Siwon memutuskan untuk melepaskannya. Membiarkan hatinya hanya tinggal setengah potongan yang rusak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

II.

Kibum terus berlari, tak berhenti sekalipun untuk menengok ke belakang. Napasnya memburu dan keringat bercucuran dari ujung dagunya. Telapak kakinya lecet dan paru-parunya terasa hampir meledak dengan tenggorokan sekering punggung unta.

Kibum terus berlari, tanpa niat berhenti mengambil napas apalagi kembali.

Kibum terus berlari, meninggalkan banyangan kapel putih yang makin mengecil. Melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa Siwon lebih memilih wanita itu dibanding dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**III.**

"_Sanjangnim_, ada keperluan apa memanggil saya?"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dari deretan kontrak perjanjian. Memandang wajah datar sekretarisnya. Tiga tahun Siwon menjadi atasannya, tak pernah sekalipun Siwon melihat ekspresinya selain serius, heran, lelah, kesal, dan serius lagi.

"Kibum-_ssi_, bisa buatkan aku minuman?"

"Anda ingin kopi, susu, teh, atau jus buah?"

"Kalau spermamu, boleh?"

"Eh?!"

_Blush_

Siwon tersenyum puas memandang wajah sekertarisnya merah padam hingga telinga. Ditambah efek ekspresi malu dan gerakan kikuk. _'Imut' _batin Siwon kegirangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IV.**

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae._"

Siwon menunduk, matanya terpejam rapat menahan tangis.

"_Mian, mian, mian, mian_-"

Seribu kata maaf terluncur dari bibir jokernya. Tapi tak pernah mendapat jawaban. Siwon makin tertunduk, air mata mulai meluncur di kedua pipinya.

"-kumohon maafkan aku, akan kulakukan apa saja untuk menebusnya."

Sebanyak apapun Siwon meminta maaf, sebanyak apapun Siwon memohon. Tak akan pernah membuat Kibum yang terbaring kaku dengan nadi terpotong kembali ke sisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V.**

Kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan anak Siwon dan Kibum adalah 'Kuda Mesum'.

Kibum bangga karena anaknya mampu mengucapkan kata-kata rumit di usia belia.

Siwon murka mengetahui siapa dalang di balik peng-_evil_-an anaknya.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Changmin tertawa mengetahui berhasilnya misi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VI.**

"Aku mencintaimu, tidakkah itu cukup?"

"Mungkin saat kita masih remaja itu dapat memenuhi segalanya. Tapi sekarang..."

Kibum menggeleng tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Dilepaskannya cincin perak di jari manisnya. Meletakkan benda pengikat janji mereka di atas meja, di samping tangan Siwon yang terkepal.

"Maafkan aku, seandainya aku lebih kuat."

Kibum berbisik, lirih, penuh kepedihan. Berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dengan langkah lebar dan cepat.

Dan Siwon tahu, ia tak akan mungkin bertemu dengan Kibum lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VII.**

Kibum itu misterius. Ia pria dengan sejuta rahasia.

Siapa yang menyangka, dibalik sosok manis dan pendiamnya. Kibum itu perokok, punya tingkat toleransi tinggi terhadap minuman berakohol, jago _Thai-boxing_, seorang _Good-Kisser_...

...

...

...

...dan juga _uke_ agresif saat di ranjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VIII.**

Siwon tau segalanya tentang seorang Kim Kibum. Dari hal-hal umum mulai tanggal lahir dan prestasi akademik sampai hal-hal kecil seperti nomor pakaian dalam dan posisi favorit Kibum saat tidur(meringkuk sambil memeluk bantal). Tanyakan apa saja tentang Kibum, maka Siwon akan menjawab dengan cepat tanpa berpikir sekalipun.

Siwon pikir ia tahu segalanya tentang Kibum.

Tapi Siwon tidak pernah tahu, kalau di balik buku-buku tebal yang dibacanya di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya Kibum sedang memandangi koleksi foto-foto Siwon dalam berbagai pose. Membaca buku itu hanya alibi.

Siwon tidak tahu hal itu. Dan Kibum tidak akan membiarkan siapapun tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IX.**

Siwon punya banyak impian dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin mendirikan panti asuhan yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Ia ingin membangun keluarga bahagia bersama Kibum.

Dan hal yang paling ia inginkan adalah: punya video porno yang pemainnya adalah dirinya dan Kibum.

Namun sayangnya Kibum selalu menghajarnya setiap Siwon mengutarakan maksudnya. Jadi impian hanya tinggallah impian bagi Siwon.

(Siwon hanya tidak tahu, Haehyuk _couple_ punya selusin video pornonya dan Kibum.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X.**

Satu kali Kibum selingkuh, Siwon memaafkannya dengan lapang dada.

Dua kali Kibum selingkuh, Siwon masih memaafkannya walau hatinya terluka.

Tiga kali Kibum selingkuh, Siwon hilang kesabaran dan bergabung bersama mereka. Melakukan _Threesome_ hingga pagi buta.

Menyebabkan Kibum tidak bisa bangkit dari ranjang seharian dengan bagian bawah sakit luar biasa.

.

.

.

The end~

**PCA **(**P**ojok **C**urhatan **A**uthor)

**Zuka** : Yuhu~ Saya keluar dari gua pertapaan!

**Miming**: Dasar master nggak bertanggung jawab. Fic lain belum selesai udah bikin baru.

**Zuka**: Ehehehe, bukannya begitu. Komputer saya, yg bisu tua suka macetan itu akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhir. Meledak(sebenernya cuma keluar asep) dan nggak bisa nyala lagi. Semua fic saya yang mentahnya ada di situ. Dan semuanya menghilang bersama wafatnya komputer saya. TT

**Miming**: Alesan!

**Zuka**: Beneran, semua fic saya yang belum di-publish, foto-foto yaoi dan Doujin-doujin yaoi saya semuanya hilang! Yang paling berharga itu doujin yaoi saya! Huweeee~ rasanya-

**Miming**: Master, stop curhatnya. Sebelum A/N jadi lebih panjang dari fic-nya.

**Zuka**: Hiks, bagi readers(yang kasihan sama saya) dimohon ripyu-nya ya~


End file.
